The use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) as a diagnostic tool is a fairly recent innovation in the medical field. This new apparatus allows a detailed view of the bone and tissue inside the body of a patient. The diagnostic device has become an invaluable tool for imaging and exploring the internal body without surgery. MRI has the ability to distinguish healthy and diseased tissue, fat and muscle, and between adjacent structures within the body which other modalities cannot demonstrate. MRI utilizes safe radio waves and a magnetic field to generate the images processed by a computer.
In operation, a typical MRI apparatus relies upon hydrogen protons which have a dipole movement and therefore behave as would a magnetic compass. In MRI scanning, the MRI apparatus operates as a large magnet wherein the protons align with the strong magnetic field but are easily disturbed by a brief radio frequency pulse of very low energy so as to alter their alignment. As the protons return to their orientation with the magnetic field, they release energy of a radio frequency that is strongly influenced by the biochemical environment. The released energy as detected and mathematically analyzed for display as a two dimensional proton density image according to the signal intensity of each tissue.
As with any new equipment, there is a learning curve for the personnel using the device. Partly because of the expense of the apparatus, most MRI machines are in hospitals or other large facilities which have other employees in addition to those especially trained to use the machines. These other employees also must have some training in the operation of the devices and, especially, any potential dangers associated with the use of the apparatus.
The potential dangers associated with MRI machines include the presence, within the apparatus and surrounding area, of a strong magnetic field. Also, there is the presence of a vacuum vessel, within the apparatus, housing super cooled liquified gas. On the one hand, the magnetic force may convert loose metal objects into unguided missiles directed at the MRI apparatus and, on the other hand, puncture of the vacuum vessel would be catastrophic. There have been reports of injuries and at least one fatality involving iron, steel and other metal objects striking personnel within the vicinity of an MRI apparatus. These objects have been unwittingly introduced into the magnetic field of the MRI.
Usually, the MRI device is located within a shielded room for improved results and also to lessen the impact of the device on surrounding operations. However, the problem persists of metal objects being negligently introduced into the magnetic field by personnel entering the room or the extended magnetic field of the MRI apparatus.